Stay Alive Reprise
by 0mgHamilton
Summary: " Madison, I like, like, like you!" Spy AU, Mullett, Lams, Jamilton, Jeffmads, ( Don't judge a book by it's cover.)
1. Introduction With A Twist

ATTENTION this fanfiction includes Mullett, Lams, Jamilton, kissing, and violence.

Alexander Hamilton never minded anyone at the agency before, until Thomas Jefferson showed up. This man had nerve, he was a loudmouth, arrogant, piec--

" Son, Thomas is the only person that matches your tactical intelligence! " Washington got interrupted.

" What about Lafayette? " Hamilton reasoned with Washington.

Hamilton paused hearing the door creek open. " Washington sir, you wanted to see me? " Thomas walked in.

He instantly saw Hamilton, crying out loud, " Why him? " Washington folded his hands, ignoring him, and replied cheerfully " Take a seat! " Thomas did so.

" So, you both will be attending Paris, " Hamilton did a tiny gasp. Thomas felt his face heat up and went back to listening,

" You both will be undercover as Williams and Patrick. "

" Who's Patrick? " Thomas asked purely. He realized he screwed up seeing Alexander grin evilly at him.

[Out of the office]

Alexander looked at James Reynolds profile, finding out he was part of the I.B.A.

[International Bold Agency]

And that he was well known for grave robbing, counterfeit money, and murdering 27 men that worked for Washington as well. Thomas looked over the man one last time with Alexander then walked out of the building, Alexander got into the white Ford's driver seat with Thomas next to him in the passengers. Alex followed the road to the airport making it there at 5:43pm, the two got into the plane and picked seats, Alexander picking the window seat like a child. Thomas Grinned at the sight, subconsciously.

[IN THE JET]

" Ooo! " Alex stared at a plane across of them.

Thomas looked, to see it getting closer? " Wait it's not going to... "

Thomas paused in shock. " CAPTAIN?" He hollered, Alexander just noticing. Alexander undid his seat belt and got up,

" What are you--"

Alex crawled over Thomas not thinking of how wrong that was. Alex ran and grabbed a parachute, handing one to Thomas. Alexander quickly put it on, and without thinking, jumped. Thomas had no other choice but to follow with their luggage flying down as well. Everything went downhill fast, Thomas was breathing fast, why isn't the parachute working? Thomas struggled, looked up, rised up, and closed his eyes.

This was the end, wasn't it?

was it the end?

I can't breathe, Alex.


	2. Sweet Dreams 2

ALEX POV

I DIDN'T mean to let them die.

I DIDN'T.

I Didn't..

I didn't..

" Alex!" Jefferson yelled, pounding on my chest. I coughed out blood, along with.. water?

I looked around, It was a blur, what happened? " Are you okay Alex?" Jefferson bit his lip, not believing he said that.

" Where are we?" I didn't know where we were, honestly.

Thomas looked around, his white shirt was muddy and some of his and skin was too. My shirt was damp with mud and pond water? My hair was out of it's ponytail, stuck to my skin like glue. Slowly peeling off. Thomas turned back to me and responded, " We're in a jungle."

" Can you contact Washington? " I asked skipping about five heartbeats every two seconds.

" I'm not sure, " Thomas got up, " But we need shelter. "

I grabbed his hand, Thomas flushing.

CLASH*

I stared around me. " Did you hear that?"

Thomas nodded.

" This way!" I yelled, tugging on Thomas out of fear, a alligator missing his neck.

I ran, slowly but surely getting lifted off the ground by Thomas. I flushed red, but then realized this wasn't a good time.

" Behind that log! " I called out.

Thomas ducked down behind the log, we blended in perfectly due to the mud. We waited for a few moments, a awkward silence disturbing me.

" Did Washington send people to search for us? " I asked, nervously.

" If he didn't, I need extra pay Darlin'! " I grinned at what he said.

I got up and started to walk along the trees, Thomas didn't notice at first. When he did, he raced after me since I was halfway to a clearing. I stopped. It was a beautiful sight. Thomas didn't say anything, just looked around us of course.

I took a step forward.

" It's beautiful! " I looked up at a big tree, smiling ear to ear.

" I can clearly see that, Alexander. " Thomas said ever so rudely.

" You can clearly see my foot up your as—"

" ALEX! What would 'Daddy' think?" he said sarcastically, snorting.

"Lets try to contact Daddy now. " He suggested to me.

"Fine!" I knew he was right, he had a smug look on his face when he knew he was.

[JEFFERSON POV]

This man is going to get us killed! I know it. Why couldn't he shut up for once? Stupid orphan. I was too lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Alex walking off towards a clearing.

It wasn't until he was halfway there I noticed, quickly getting up and running at his direction. So arrogant, he leaves his partner for dead like this? I caught up with him to see beauty everywhere.

"It's beautiful!" Alexander said, I felt myself heat up for some reason. What reason?

" I can clearly see that, Alexander. " I said ignoring how.. Wrong I felt?

"You can clearly see my foot up your as—"

" Alex! What would 'Daddy' think? " I did a smug smirk, knowing I was right.

" Lets call daddy now." I suggested, letting out a snort or two, his face was pathetic!

" Fine!" The teenager pouted like a toddler, just realizing my smug smirk plastered onto my face by now.

I felt my ear chip, grateful it still worked. I spoke into it, " Code 335? Plane crash, stranded? " I repeated it about 4 times then got a response. I heard a worried Lafayette on the other end,

" Mon Amie! Comment est-ce arrive? Venaient!" Lafayette said still shocked that Washington's best spys seemed to fail their mission already.

[The French was – My friend! How did this happen? We're coming!]

Me and Alexander layer down against the tree. I turned to see him asleep, laying in the sun like a cat. It was.. cute? Before I had time to make a smug joke, I felt my eyes fluttering, finally locking shut.

[Woman] Poor him, what happened to his leg?

[Man] Don't know, but he looks like a freak and a coward!

[GUN FIRE]

[A.B] Glad we had this talk, now.. Thomas, do you yield?

Help me walk at least, right buddy?

Please?

Don't leave me!


	3. Mariah Reynolds 3

[LAFAYETTE POV]

He sat there, shocked. Hercules saw Lafayette and asked his voice filled with worry,

" What happened?" Lafayette turned and gasped for air, and said briefly. " Alexander and Thomas got in a plane crash, they're now stranded, and almost died!"

Hercules Mulligan stared in disbelief. " I'll call in backup." He said, patting Lafayette's back reassuringly. Washington opened the white wooden door, "What's going on in here?" Lafayette told him that Hercules was calling for backup.

" Lafayette, you and Peggy search for them. " Lafayette nodded.

[ALEXANDER POV]

I opened my eyes, what happened? I looked around and it jogged my memory. God, I'm such a idiot! I actually saved that disgrace? I looked around, spotting Thomas.

He looked graceful, peaceful, and.. What and why am I thinking that! I felt something wet fall into the tip of my nose. Then I heard lightning, and more rain poured down.

"T-Thomas!" My voice cracked.

"What is it?" He groaned, half asleep.

I was hyperventilating, Thomas must've noticed something was wrong since he turned over to me wide eyed. I started to mumble,

" I didn't mean to let them die.. I didn't mean to let them die.." I kept repeating this, I was curled up teary eyed, l felt paralyzed. All I saw was white and black. I looked at my hands, I saw a red string, the thing I hated most was that it was attached to a mans index finger.

He had curly hair, and freckles that I could count for endless days. He turned around, his eyes met mine. He was gorgeous, I stepped backwards, and spoke.

" Who are you?" The man laughed, "Your soulmate."

I woke up, sweaty.

" ALEXANDER HAMILTON!"

Thomas screamed at me, holding me in his arms. I flushed.

"Thomas.." I spoke softly, clenching onto his shirt.

" My soulmate, I saw him.."Thomas looked at me, lost at words. So did Lafayette and Peggy, which found us recently.

" He was covered in freckles, Thomas. And he had curly hair out into a hair tie. "

Thomas bit his lip, " Soul mates aren't a thing, Alexander."

" Maybe. "

[AT THE AGENCY – THIRD PERSON POV]

"Now will you care to explain what happened you two?" Washington said, gritting his teeth.

Alexander started, " I saw out the window that another plane was about to crash into us, directly on our side!" Alexander shushed Thomas, " Then I ran dragging Thomas along and put on parachutes. After that, I found us both alive, so thank me. " Alexander directed this last statement at Thomas.

" Yeah, but you never noticed that the guy we're chasing down was on the plane!"

"At least we're alive!"

Washington pointed to the door, " Both of you close the door on your way out."

I didn't want to look at Thomas, I had something to do. I ran out of the building, hearing Thomas yell my name. But I could care less. I ran, I don't know how long, but I know I was long gone from everyone. The town, everything. I wasn't lost.

Just still finding my way there. That's when I saw a girl with a red dress, beautiful tan skin, and looked to be in her 20's. That's when I realized,

Mariah Reynolds walked into my life.


	4. James Madison 4

**_Sorry guys! Todays is short but i'll make the next one longer!_** ** _xoxo._**

 **Old writing style from this to 'Partners!'. Editing it!**

[Tuesday, November 28th , 2018. Alexander POV]

I woke up at dawn, the bedroom was a mess, but I didn't have time. I didn't have time to explain to my foster parents why I'd be gone for several days, write a note, walk to the agency, nothing. I had to get moving. I got up and pulled up my jeans, and wrapped a belt round' my waste. I slipped on my white button up shirt and put on a red jacket.

I looked into the mirror, grabbed a red hair tie, and put my hair up into a ponytail. I ran into the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush, I scrubbed my teeth then ran out of the small blue wooden house.

" Lafayette!" I called out, I knew I would be able to do this. I just knew it.

" Mon Amie! You better get going, do not get any idea's!" Lafayette said, jokingly. But he was just hiding his worrying.

" Of course. " I said smiling.

I took off running, how far? Far enough that I found her address. I knew James Reynolds was going to be there, and I knew he was going to know exactly who I was. What was I doing? I will never know, but I did it.

I reached her house, and saw the door was open. I walked in and saw James Reynolds and some drunk men near Mariah. I looked at the men closer and saw the pistols they held. I grabbed a wine bottle and smashed a guys head with it, he let out a scream, the other drunk dude started to fire at me non-stop. I grabbed the subconscious man's pistol and shot the mans stomach, finally facing James Reynolds.

" Nice introduction, Alexander Hamilton. " James joked. " You can keep seeing my wh*re wife if you pay the price."

I stared, " Hands up, I caught you."

He chuckled, " Tsk, pathetic."

" I'm not getting caught yet." He grabbed Mariah Reynolds and ran out. Something blocked my vision, I was warned about this. Everything went Blurry. Mariah screamed something.

But I remember clearly Thomas saying, " Don't lay your hands on what's mine."

[THOMAS POV]

What did Alexander do this time? Lafayette ran up to me and Madison, I instantly snatched my hand from Madison, flushing.

" Thomas, Thomas, Mon Amie!" Lafayette cried out in pure fear.

"Alexander s'est enfui sans or territoire de James Reynolds!"

[Alexander ran into James Reynolds territory!]

Me and James Madison shook our heads, " What do you mean?" We asked.

" He 'visited' Mariah.." Lafayette hung his head disappointed.

" Alone." I ran out of the building in a hurry, knowing Hamilton was not going to find something nice. I knew what it was.

Madison and Lafayette followed, confused by all of this. What was happening? Alexander was going to be forced into a mission with no instructions. I ran, and started to see footprints in the mud. I followed them to a cottage.

I ran inside, slamming into the side. Alexander was there, slamming his pistol across James head as a reflex.

"Alex!" Lafayette called out, blood gushing onto the carpet.

Alex saw the hatch. Without thinking he ran and flung himself into the hatch, James on his tail. Alex needed to listen to me for once, I growled and yelled,

"Don't lay your hands on what's mine!" I raced after the two.

I saw Alexander shoot blindly at James, a bullet going into his arm, he winced. I grabbed James from behind and proceeded to choke him. I threw him to the ground and ran over him, Alexander ran up the stairs out the back door. I don't know what to do, honestly, he'll die without me. I stopped, turning around to race back the headquarters.

"Washington, sir!" I called out to him, out of breath.

"Jefferson?" Washington examined me, his voice was tinted with worry.

"Alexander Hamilton, sir. He is.. lost somewhere." I explained, Alexander wouldn't like me telling the truth. Washington nodded, " Lee sir! Track Hamilton down."

Lee started to type things down on his computer, this would take a while. walked outside, I had another chore to do. I was going into a cruise called the 'stargaze', I got into a magenta suit and examined myself, I looked fine but, would Madison like it? James Madison got me good, I would stutter around him, freeze, flush, and almost have a panic attack. He was the most fine, handsome, pure person I knew.

And I wanted him, needed him. I straightened my bowtie and walked onto the boat with Madison, I didn't even realize until he called out my name.

"Tommy!" James Madison snapped his fingers, with a worried expression on his face.

"Yes Jemmy?" I asked, it hurt to see him so worried.

" We need to find someone called 'John Laurens'." He explained, sneezing, quickly pulling out the magenta handkerchief I gave him five years ago. **F.I.V.E** years ago! Can you believe it? I nodded.

I kissed his forehead and walked towards the bar, did he blush? I sat down, I heard a familiar voice coming from my right. I looked from the corner of my eye, there was Mariah Reynolds drunkenly flirting with someone. I was now aware that everyone was here, almost everyone. I haven't met them yet.

I ordered a drink and silently scanned the room, I saw about six suspicious people also scanning the room. I got a little tipsy I guess because I started to tell the news to Madison like this,

" You know, you're cute right?" I slurred my words together, hiccupping. Madison turned red and tried to throw me off his arm, failing. I basically koala hugged him the whole conversation.

" What else am I?" Madison said desperately.

" Short." I easily said. Madison groaned, " Did you see anyone suspicious?"

" like that dude?" I started to point at the six people I saw scanning the room.

" Who else?" Madison smiled. Dang it, he's too cute. _I would smash._

" You!" I said drunkenly. Madison held back laughter, " Why me?"

" You're Hot..t…" I looked up at Madison and hiccupped again.

" That's a upgrade." Madison nodded, hiding his now visible blush.

" No Madison, I mean it! I like, like, like you!" I subconsciously added another 'like'.

" I love you too." Madison mumbled.


	5. Madison -5

**Sorry for the short chapters, and Thomas being a bit out of character. Madison's view for this one! WARNING! Mention of sex, blocked out language, Jeffmads, and fluff 3. This chapter will belonger so have fun!**

I looked up at Thomas, he was drunk but, did he mean it? He didn't actually like me, his mind is must screwed up right now.

" Are you tired?" I asked, yawning.

Thomas nodded and whined, "Carry me Jemmy!" I choked, " You're taller than me!" I reasoned. Thomas leaned on me instead, almost knocking me over.

" Lets get you to bed." I mumbled, dragging him. There were so many rooms! But we settled for number 118. I went inside and dropped Thomas, making a thud.

I walked into the bathroom and pulled off my shirt and changed into my pajamas, thank God I didn't drink. I walked out to see Thomas barely dressed, it got me off guard, he is drunk though. He has abs? How did I not notice? Damn he's hot!

He started to sloppily pull his boxers down when I quickly threw magenta pajamas at him, turning away from the sight. I turned around to see him thankfully dressed. I got up and later down on the couch, my eyes drifting closed.

[5:45 AM]

I woke up to Thomas puking, great. I got up and kicked another trashcan his way.

" This is your fault." I said calmly.

" Fuu-- *hiccup* you.." Thomas replied, obviously not in the mood to talk. I shook my head, remembering what happened last night.. did he really feel the same way? Thomas groaned, I decided to leave the room before there was a mess. I pulled on the magenta sweater I stole from Thomas and some jeans, then left Thomas to be hungover. I walked down to the bar and noticed everyone was out of sight.

Probably asleep, I shrugged it off. I looked around and noticed two guys Thomas had pointed out with pistols. They obviously noticed me earlier, so I walked over.

" Greetings." I held my hand out, they looked at me suspiciously.

" Greetings." A man with a rough British accent shook my hand and stared at the person next to him.

The man nudged him, the boy surprised. " U-h.. G-greetings?"

I laughed, " Maddie." I used the fake name casually, it reminded me of Thomas. I wasn't armed so I wouldn't bring attention. I saw as they examined me from afar, both of them shaking their heads to each other.

" I'm Charles." The man without a rough accent said casually. Charles Lee, I suppose.

" This is James." Charles said, putting his arm around James shoulders.

" Have you seen anyone named Alex?" I doubt it.

" Indeed we have." Or not.. Charles and James said it at the same time, Charles voice more high pitched and girly than James.

" I hate to cut this short but I need to get back to my friend." I said quickly, I knew I was in no way able to fight them. I walked off, feeling their eyes burn a hole through my back uncomfortably. I picked up speed and slammed the room door behind me, seeing Thomas sitting on the bed side.

" What is it?" I asked briefly, Thomas looked nervous, I winced at the sight.

" Did I say something stupid?" Thomas asked, stroking his fingers in his afro.

"What?"

" While I was drunk?" Thomas cleared his throat. He did that when he was nervous usually.

" Nothing at all, Tommy. " I turned away from him, my face felt like it was on fire, did he feel that way? Did he love me?

" Thank you for being honest." Thomas said, letting out a sigh of relief. It hurts, I wasn't honest. And I broke our trust.

" Your welcome." I shoved down my emotions, and smiled. Thomas hugged me from behind, I looked at him from my shoulder, I couldn't kiss him. We had a mission to do. I breathed in his cologne for the last time and got up,

" Lets get this done with." I grabbed a pistol and put it into my pocket, the oversized sweater I stole from Thomas a month ago hid it well.

" Okay!" Thomas jumped up and hid the pistol in his jacket pocket. I exhaled, almost walking out until I felt Thomas intertwine our fingers, no shame flirt. I gasped, flushing. My brown skin was now darker I imagine. Thomas pulled me closer, notice the height differences.

I relaxed into his chest, listening and following his breathing pattern. I looked up at Thomas who was obviously trying to hide his flushing. I pushed myself off Thomas and yelled out the first thing that came to mind,

" N-no homo!" Thomas laughed, cruelly. I ran out the door, my face steaming. Crap, he meant that as a playful gesture, not seductive! I came to a halt when I was at door that was clearly abandoned, I turned the knob, the door not budging. I inhaled and backed up, I yelled,

"FOR JEFFERSON!" as I slammed into the door with my side, knocking it down. ( I should do that more )

I looked into the room, noticing now how stolen antiques were stored everywhere in the room. I took pictures of the room around me then stuffed some into my bag, to be safe, of course. I looked ahead to see a hole in the wall, I should head back.. but for Jefferson? I climbed into the hole into the other room. I stared at the room, only one thing got my interest, a vent.

"Well I'll be damned. " I said briefly, a noise coming from the vent. And this is why I hate being short. I heard Thomas yell out to me,

" Jemmy!" Thomas gasped for air, hugging me. It was kind of awkward because of earlier, but I can't help it. I hugged him back, embracing each other for a moment more. I pulled back, looking ahead of us.

" Lets get moving." I walked ahead from Thomas, the skilled, sweet, handsome Thomas. Wait, what? I looked up at the vent, I wouldn't need Thomas to help me.. right? Thomas suddenly lifted me up onto his shoulders.

I flushed and mumbled before getting into the vent,

" Thanks Tom." I helped Thomas up into the vent, a problem for me. I crawled further into the vent to hear a familiar voice,

" I already told you, I won't." It was Alexander's. Thomas rushed over to me, with problems, and looked down from the vent. Alexander was the person for sure, talking to no other than Mariah Reynolds.

" Please, don't leave!" She reached out for Alexander, trying to pull him into a kiss. Why? Mariah was married, and Alexander was too young for her. But she still reached out?

" I don't know about any letter!" She cried out, what letter?

" We didn't have sex! So why is your husband saying that we did?" Alex screamed at her, it made sense now. They were trying to blackmail him,

" Please stay!" She tugged on his shirt bottom as she wept on the floor.

" Why should I?" He snapped at her, causing her to release him hesitantly.

" I can't return to him!" She made a point, showing him the marks he left.

" Well I don't care." Alex said bitterly, " And don't think I know how many boys you slept with last night, Mariah Reynolds." Mariah gasped, hands covering her mouth as Alex left the room. That went from 0 to 100 quick! I turned around to see Thomas reaction, he just stood there, (well, sat?) stunned.

" Ill show you.." Mariah stood up, her silky red dress following her.

" You'll be in use." I raised a eyebrow, what does she mean? What could she mean? Mariah just laughed,

" Laurens is mine." My eyes widened, did she sleep with?.. No, not possible, but we need to get information. I jumped down from the vent immediately and tackled her. Mariah was now pinned down. Thomas jumped down as well,

" Laurens eh? Just the person we need. Babe, I'll take it from here." Thomas said not noticing—BABE? I stared at him, eyes wide. Thomas grabbed a snow globe that was in a spare box somewhere in the room and smashed her temple with it.

Mariah's breathing slowed down, she was knocked out.

" T-tommy." I pulled on his sleeve, " You called me Babe." Thomas flushed, " Only if you wanted to Jemmy." He said flirtatious.

" Lets get her back to Washington! And Alex!" I said quickly, Thomas frowning.

" Okay Jemmy." He looked disappointed, probably because I just let him down in some form. But in never said no? Why didn't I say no? I'm straight right? Or maybe I'll go straight for Thomas. ( ;)

I tied Mariah's hands and feet by then, then her mouth was taped close.

" You get Alexander." Thomas nodded and went out of the room. I spoke into my headset,

" Code 225, pickup Mariah Reynolds." I said simply, Lafayette answering.

" Yes sir!," he mocked. " Is Alexander there?" Here comes the hard part.

" Yes Alexander was here, and she was trying to blackmail him for private reasons…." I trailed off, noticing needle marks in her arm.

" Mon ami?" Lafayette called out to me. ( Mon ami is 'My friend?')

" I'm fine, just.. Found something weird. I'll show you at base." I was still distracted by the marks. There were several all in a straight line.

" I'm back!" I heard Thomas yell out to me, carrying Hamilton bridal style, him trying to get out of Thomas's arms.

" Great, lets go."

( Alexander POV)

I ran into the cruise, running past the security.

" GET HIM!" I heard one of them yell, but I simply ran into the kitchen and hid in the storage. I exhaled, finally away from them. While I could I was eavesdropping on Washington, hearing how he was going to need some people to be on a cruise case. I was there long enough to hear that it was called the Stargaze, the name fits it I suppose. And here I am?

I heard a voice, it sounded soft and familiar. But also seductive and flirtatious,

" Alexander?~" The girl called out, opening the door to reveal Mariah Reynolds.

" Mariah! Are you okay? Hurt?" I grabbed her shoulders, me being ironically short made it kind of a funny picture at first.

"I'm fine Allie!" She said, saying my name in a somehow intimidating way.

" Thank goodness!" I let go of her, " Why are you here?" Mariah shook her head, " To see you."

" What?"

"You heard me cutie." Mariah chuckled as she leaned down to my level, " I want to get a room."

" The f*?!" I backed away from her face, failing as she pressed her lips against mine passionately. She moaned in delight, what gives her the right to do this? She doesn't have a right! I quickly pushed her off me.

" Mariah! You're married!"

" And? There is no law for loving more than one person." She smirked.

" Have you ever heard of personal space?" I shoved her out of my way harshly. Maybe too harsh? But I don't care about that do I? I stormed out, noticing two men with pistols.

One of them looked around the open space, locking eyes with me. I waved, the brown hair boy walked over to me. "Charles, you?" He put his hand out, showing me a charming smile.

" Alex." I responded shortly, " And who's him?" I mentioned the red haired boy.

" James." He said, a rough British accent in his voice. I can't help but think back on Mariah, what was wrong with her? Why did she do that? I heard someone call out to me,

" Alexander Hamilton!" It was James Reynolds. " May I speak with you?" I'll take the chance, I nodded slowly. I walked along side James Reynolds, as we made a stop.

" You f*ed my wife." He said simply, " I simply want money to put people in good wealth like me." What did he mean? I never did such thing! Unless that rat has answers.

He gave me a paper,

" I'll see you same spot tonight for a answer." He strutted off, leaving me all alone. I felt my eyes to water, as I slid down to the floor.

"Sh*t.. I'm screwed…" I hiccupped, swallowing my own tears. It was her fault, it had to be. " That's a lot of money.."

" Alexander!" Mariah ran towards me, holding her hand out. I dismissively slapped her hand away and stood up,

" The he'll Mariah? The actual f* were you thinking! Telling your husband we had sex or some bullcrap." I mocked her in some sort of way, she grabbed my shoulders and slid down to her knees, purposely tracing my body seductively.

" I don't know about any payment!"

" You didn't answer me, we didn't have sex! So why is your husband saying we did? " I snapped at her, causing her to hesitantly lower her hands from my shirt

" Please stay! Pay and you can stay.."

" Why should I?" I kicked her down a little roughly.

" I can't return to him!" Mariah used the abuse as a excuse.

"Well I don't care," I said bitterly without thinking, " And don't think I know how many boys you slept with last night Mariah Reynolds." Mariah gasped, her face a mixture of disbelief, regret, shock, and betrayal. I left the room coldly, not looking back at her pathetic face. I inhaled exhaled, walking towards Charles, eavesdropping from round' the corner.

" Boss said to take down specific people, and Alexander Hamilton isn't one of them."

" And?" James replied. " Boss would love to have someone to keep him busy." James winked, Charles rolling his eyes.

"Boss said he was cute too, so I'm not sure if that's Alexander Hamilton." James said bluntly. Ouch. I walked off, slamming into someone.

"Sh*t." I said as the person revealed themselves as Jefferson.

"So what'd I miss?" Jefferson said jokingly.

"Really Thomas? Where's your boyfriend?" Thomas flushed,

"He's not my boyfriend!" He snapped back. "We need to return to Washington." He said simply.

"No." I responded bluntly, chuckling.

" Where are you going to go then?" Thomas purposefully went down to my level mockingly.

" Wherever you're not at." Thomas groaned and lifted me off the ground bridal style.

"The fu*k Thomas?" I yelled.

"Shut up already."

"You're the one talking." I responded. Thomas opened the door I was just in and dropped me.

" THOMAS!" I groaned.

" What, too much of a big leap shortie?" Thomas slapped the side of my head with his cane then turned to Madison,

"So what is the problem Jemmy?" He said excitedly, why don't they just kiss already?

" Mariah was injected with something." Madison turned over her arm, to show needle marks. Thomas cringed at the sight, I got to get him a needle for Christmas.

" We'll show Washington." Thomas said, ignoring how obvious that was. I remembered Charles conversation ,

" Other agents are here right?" Thomas nodded.

" Well, why are they here? I heard them talking about us." I mentioned, Madison lost in thought. I fell over suddenly, my vision blacking out for a moment.

"What was that?" Thomas had fell as well, Madison falling on top of him.

" I'm not sure." I got up, supporting myself on the wall. " The whole cruise tipped over." I looked down at my feet, seeing water rise. Oh god, I'm feeling dizzy.

" Thomas, Madison, get Mariah. We need to get on a lifeboat. " Madison got on his feet instantly and ran out with Mariah, Thomas and I trailing behind him. Madison turned left as I went right, stopping In my tracks as I saw Charles boarding a Lifeboat. I ran examined it and leaped on to Charles.

" Alex!" Charles yelped.

" Sorry!" I sat down. " Do you think my friends will make it?" I was deeply worried, hidden by all my courage and pride. But I was not that tough actually.

" I hope." Charles said, I doubted that he cared. I smiled when I saw Madison pointing me out to Thomas, me excitedly waving.

" Who you waving to?" James asked.

" Mad and Jeff. " I responded, " Jeff is a arrogant pain in the as'' while Madison is okay."

" Sounds like a good relationship. Are they dating?" Charles asked if Madison And Jefferson were dating, I knew it was clear but that clear?

" They might as well be."


	6. Message! New story :)

Heyo guys, I'm going to be working on another Hamilton Au! (yayy) It will be a Foster AU. I will start to not update as much but still! Peace! 3


	7. Satisfied

**Shout out to -** **Lafayette Pov!**

I sighed, looking at agents Thomas and Alex. They had been soaked, like when you take a shower soaked.

" What happened mon ami?" I raised my eyebrow jokingly.

" Whatever it was you heard, Thomas started it!" Alexander yelled out, semi serious.

" What?" Thomas groaned, nudging Alexander's arm playfully. I glanced around the room to see Madison glaring.

"Mon ami's! Think about Madison!" Madison and Thomas flushed and looked away from eachother.

"You guys are such lovebirds!" Alex called out. Thomas kicking him in the shin, Alexander winced. " What was that for?"

I shook my head and dragged Alexander to the mens restroom, taking about 60 atleast paper towels. Why am I not there when something fun happens? I shook my head and started to try to dry Alex's clothing. I felt the mood change, Alexander looked smug as he fake coughed and said,

" So about Herc? Have you confessed?" Alexander winked. Oh he did not just--

" Que voulez-vous dire mon ami? II n'y a rien à dire? Qu'est-ce que tu sais!" I shrieked, flushing hard.

 **(What do you mean my friend? There is nothing to tell? What do you know?**

You know what I mean! You like, no love, Herc! It's been months of stalking him, ask him out!" Alexander hollared. I heard someone clear their throat,

"Uh, should I be here?" Herc suddenly asked, oh shhhhiiiiii-

"Mon ami! Nothing he said was true! I swear, don't leave me!" I begged. Herc snorted,

" I already knew you liked me Laf." I stared at him.

" Did you know I was stalking you?"

" Wait what?"

"What?"

"Laf, what I mean is that I love you as well, not that you can stalk me but, I was wondering if you wanted to see Moana on Wendsay?" Omgomgomglmg-

" Yes mon ami!" I ran into him and bear hugged him. Alexander walked out, winking... waiit did i just let him go without punishment?

 **[3rd POV] Laf is hard..**

Alexander wonders sometimes, will I meet my lover soon? Jefferson, Mulligan, Madison, all have someone. What about him? He walks into a park and sighs, sliding down a tree stump just to hear humming. He turns around, to see a stunning man.

He has freckles Alexander could count for endless days, Curly hair, beautiful eyes and voice. He stopped and Alex got to see the picture, a turtle.

"cute.." he barely say above a whisper. The man about his age jumped up and turned to Alex, before responding,

"Thanks?.." He responded, noticing how hot his face felt, he turned around and allowed the moment to happen. Alex sneezed, both of them just noticing how cold it really was.

"Here." The kid handed Alex is turquoise plaid jacket, with Alex cheerfully put his hands out like a child.

"Thank you!" The kid smirked as Alex thanked him for it.

"Names John Laurens in the place to be, " He continued, " Two pints o' Sam Adams but I'm workin' on three!"

Alex laughed a little, John flushing. " It's getting dark out so let me spell out my name! I am the A-L-E-X-A-N-D-E-R, we are meant to be a colony that runs independently!"

John nodded and chuckled at how cheesey they were, eventually the conversation went to Trump and politics to art and turtles. Alex yawned, right when John was about to defend his claim of turtles for the last time Alex was on his shoulder fast asleep.

" Really?" John thought out loud. He sighed and hummed silently to Alexander before falling asleep on his shoulder as well.

 **[JOHN POV]**

I woke up in a strange bed, no nightmares which is also very off. I looked around the room then heard something move beside me, I turned to seE THAT ALEX KID? Did I get him drunk? I'm dead for. Looking at him now, he looks like a charming tomcat.

He tossed and turned a little before waking up, " MOM!" Alex called out first thing, a french kid shyly walking in.

"It's okay petit lion!" the man chirped as he set himself down on the bed side.

" Liked your nap?" I flushed, Alex sinking into the covers a little bit. Alex made a comeback suddenly,

"Did you like yours with Herc?" The french man gasped dramatically.

"So.. who are you?" I asked the frenchman.

" Everyone give it up for everyones favorite fighting frenchman!" I heard a voice call out to us. Alex and the boy yelled in unsion,

"LAFAYETTE!" I smirked, " Laurens." Lafayette shook my hand. Was it just me, or did he just give me a suspicious glance? I then heard Alexander's phone ring, someone called 'dad' was calling.

"Yes Washington sir?" Alexander's eyes widened, "We have a visitor sir!" Alexander got hung up on.

"You're coming with us then!" Lafayette smiled widely.

"To where?" I raised my eyebrow.

"To our job, BAAAABE!" The frenchman hollared. A muscular man ran up the stairs and tripped,

"Yes?" I snorted, Alexander chuckled.

" Wor--"

"But Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy!" He frowned. "Give me a break."

Alexander commented, "I have to deal with Thomas getting rejected everyday." I don't know who Thomas is, But I already despise him. Alexander got up and everyone including me followed him, was he still wearing my jacket? Cute.

"Get in." I jumped into the back seat, Alexander next to me. I leaned onto Alexander, seeing him flush made my day. The muscular man drove to a... Agency? Dammit, right when I got the hots for someone!

I pretended to be clueless as Alexander lead me to his cubicle.

"You finally found someone so called worthy?" Some dude with a afro mocked Alexander, he flushed and kicked his chair over, he laughed in response.

"Shut up Jefferson." Alexander snapped, Jefferson noticed it was effective and continued.

" Or will you just break up with him just like--" Alexander cut off him, " Shut. Up."

I held his arm, he brushed it off. " So you are dating? Finally, maybe he can take you off everyones shoulders! Maybe Mariah could've done the same." Alexander stopped in his tracks, I knew this was bad.

Alex turned on his heel and punched Jefferson in the jaw, the short man somehow knocked down him easily. Alex started to punch him in the nose, until I heard a pop. A man pulled Alexander off Jefferson, his face turned white.

"Son, what is the meaning of this?" He said firmly.

"Washington sir! He brought up..." He trailed off, "It's always his fault isn't it?"

"Sir, he brought up him being blackmailed." I finished his sentence, Alexander glared at me.

" Thomas, Alexander, meet me inside." He dropped Alexander and left.

"How?" Alexander asked me with wide eyes.

"How could you ignore the dream?" I managed to exhale. " John, did you have the same dream?" I nodded, Alexander looked at Thomas, who bit his lip.

"DaAaaAAAA--" Thomas started, Alexander kicked his leg and ran off to Washington. He grabbed his cane and raced after him. I looked at the cubicle, then around me. No one was in the room so I locked the door and started to look through Alex's computer. I learned that Alex was a agent, and is that a dairy?

One peek wont hurt.

 _Cold in my professions - warm in my friendships - I wish, my Dear Laurens, it were in my power, by actions rather than words, to convice you that I love you. I shall only tell you that 'till you bade us Adieu, I hardly knew the value you had taught my heart to set upon you. Indeed, my friend, it was not well done. You know the opinion I entertain of mankind, and how much it is my desire to preserve myself free from particular attachments, and to keep my happiness independent of the caprice of others. You should not have taken advantage of my sensibility, to steal into my affections without my consent._

 _But as you have done it,_

It stopped there. I heard knocking, and closed out of the tab. I then unlocked the door, I saw a girl. This girl was wearing a white crop top and jeans, she had chocolate skin and dark brown hair. She invited herself in and locked the door, why?

"John Laurens, I'm Angelica Schulyer. Nice to meet you." How did she know my name?

" I want to discuss Alexander, just a simple fast conversation, okay?" She sat down in his chair and sighed.

"Why?" I asked, Angelica glared up at me.

"Because, I love him. And you won't have him."

" Who says?" I snapped. She got up and knee'd my stomach, before I fell she gripped my collar.

" That's a warning. " She dropped me and left the room, who is she to think she can just do that? I lifted myself off the ground and left the room, I spotted Angelica, Thomas, and Alexander.

"Alex!" I hugged his arm. He flushed red, I turned my head to look at jealous Angelica and stuck my tounge out. I saw the fury in her as she stormed out, dragging two younger girls along. Alexander was pure to the situation and was currently recovering from the shock, how can't he notice the crowd of drooling girls?

"John!" He cried out.

"Call me Papa Johns." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestivley, Thomas breaking down laughing and Alexander facepalming.

"Who is Angelica?" Alexander looked at me curiously,

Thomas and Alexander both replied at the same time with; " Angelica, the oldest, wittiest and the gossip in New York is insidious!" I chuckled, the two then started to argue so I went in the direction of Angelica. I saw her alone, talking to herself.

" And my Alexander is penniless," She did a weak laugh, " That doesn't mean I want to marry him less."

"Why do you say that?" I sat down next to her.

" I'm a girl in which my job is to only marry rich, but atleast my dear Eliza will be satisfied." Angelica sobbed, I felt sorry for the girl.

"Angelica.. He'll never be satisfied." I managed to get out, knowing it was true.

"I will never be satisfied." She nodded, choking on tears.

 _"Thank you John."_

 _"Your welcome."_

 _They embraced eachother once more in the dark room before heading off._


	8. Aaron Burr, sir?

**[ELIZA, TUESDAY AFTERNOON . . .]**

 **[3RD PERSON]**

Eliza sighed, she loved Alexander more than anything. But he loved John. She craved his eyes, they were a beautiful indigo. What did she do to deserve this? She walked down the halls of the agency and saw Alexander yelling at someone, _Probably Thomas again, better stop it before it gets as bad as last time._

Eliza walked towards the sight, It wasn't Thomas. Instead, It was a tan girl with scarlette lips, and brown wavy hair. It was Mariah Reynolds. Eliza hid around the corner and listened to the conversation,

"I already told you, I'm not paying you! We never had a affair, so get out of our agency!" Alexander yelled, Eliza then started to record.

" But you have to pay, or else I'll be spreading this rumour around town 'baby'." Eliza gritted her teeth, _baby?_ He's mine, she thought to herself.

"No one will believe you!"

"Did you forget? I'm the so called abused woman who is hostage, but in reality all I want is your precious Laurens." Alexander looked at her with rage, Eliza didn't like this one bit.

"Now, pay me. " Eliza heard a gun's safety turn off, "Or else." Eliza stopped recording immediantly and raced to Washington's desk, too scared to look back.

"Sir! Please, listen to this!" She slamed her phone onto the table and pressed play before he could respond. The recording ended right when a bang echo'd the halls, everyone looked at Eliza.

"A-Alexander.. " She gasped.

"ALEXANDER!" She screeched, Angelica held her back as she tried to get out of her grip.

"Please, save him.." She sobbed, Thomas, Lafayette, and Laurens raced to the third floor. The three ran past doors, up flights of stairs, to a bloody path. Lafayette flung himself onto a door to reveal Alexander's bloody body. He had been shot in the rib, just missing his heart. The sticky liquid was everywhere, footprints leading out the door.

"Oh, mon ami.." Lafayette dropped his pistol out of shock, Thomas ran to his side and looked at the wound.

"Call the ambulence. Now!" Thomas yelled at Laurens, which he did so. Laurens cradled Alexander, hugging him close to his chest. Sirens were heard now, Eliza's screams now returning.

"What happened to him? Is he alright? Please, answer me!" It hurt everyone to see Eliza in that state. The person who always cheered people up was instead making them stressed.

Footsteps came running, Alexander was tooken out of Laurens arms, which he had started to cry aswell.

"I need some fresh air." John left the room back down to the first floor, he then walked outside. It was hot today, he wondered how Alexander could drink hot coffee in this weather. He sighed, hearing Angelica managing to choke out,

"Will he ever know how much I love him?" John felt sick to his stomach, both of them did.

"It just missed his heart, but from what I saw?" John paused, " There might be no tomarrow."

Angelica stopped dead in her tracks, she was pale and wide eyed. " How much damage?"

"Stabbed plenty of times, a bed of blood pretty much, and a hole in his rib." Angelica and Laurens were dead silent. It wasn't a comfortable silence, it was dreading.

"Laurens.. Can you let Eliza have him?" Angelica asked out of no where. How could Laurens give up him to her?

"Of course, I'll try." He replied, he couldn't though. It was meant to be.

 _Everyone was dismissed._

 ** _[PEGGY, WENSDAY MORNING . . .]_**

Peggy sat down at the fancy dining room table, playing with her cereal. Her sisters were at war ever since Alexander, they sat along side of her, they were mourning still. Angelica had told the sisters of the wounds, and contacted the authorities. Eliza was mentioning how she feared the worst that his beautiful indigo eyes would turn white and emotionless. Peggy knew it was up to her fo fix this, but how?

John might know someone, she thought for a long time before excusing herself and running to her yellow room. John might know someone, she repeated to herself nonstop while dialing him on her banana shaped phone. John answered,

"New phone, who dis?" Peggy snorted,

"Do you know anyone who could cheer my sisters up?" She pleaded for a answer.

"Well, he could be a subsitute for now... Meet me at the park." John hung up on Peggy before she could ask any questions. Peggy walked over to her wooden wardrobe and took out a yellow and white buttoned up flowy dress, she ran out the door to the park across the road. She looked around for John, who is this new person? John arrived with a man near his age, John lead him over to Peggy.

"Peggy, It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Aaron Burr, ma'am." He put his hand out, which Peggy excitedly shook.

"Don't kill the man Peggy! " Laurens cried. "Sorry!" She let go of his hand.

"Burr, you see.. Alexander was shot badly and, Angelica Eliza are mourning." Aaron perked up with intrest.

"Who shot him?" Aaron asked carefully.

"Mariah Reynolds, she was blackmailing him." Aaron frowned,

"Well, I'm working at the agency for now. Just came from agency in England." Peggy was glad to hear this and nodded.

"Anyways, have you met my sisters yet?"

"Unfortunally not, please introduce me to them?"

"Sure thing!" Peggy chirped, leading the way to their mansion. Peggy held the door for the two then came in, Angelica ran over to Peggy.

"Who is this?" Laurens cut her off,

"I dare you to.." He whispered something into Burr's ear.

Burr locked eyes with Angelica, " Excuse me miss, I know it's not funny but your purfume smells like your daddy's got money." Laurens and Peggy bursted out laughing, Burr groaned.

"Burr you disgust me!" Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Ah, so you've dicussed me? I'm a trust fund baby, you can trust me!" Peggy was now wheezing while Laurens was choking.

"I've been reading 'Common Sense' by Thomas Paine, so men say I'm intense or insane! "

"Insane." Angelica rolled her eyes and turned on her heel to meet Eliza.

"Sooo?" Angelica ran off to her room, not wanting to deal with this anymore. Peggy nudged Laurens side, his attention went from Burr to Eliza, who was Laughing. Laughing! Thank Burr.

"Eliza Schuyler." She smiled at Burr.

"Aaron Burr." He smiled back. Burr stopped in his tracks,

"Eliza, move to the side." Eliza did so, Laurens was on the chandalier. How?

"John! Get down from there!" Eliza scolded.

"Two turtles! "

"Fine.." John got down and laughed.

"How did you even?.." Burr trailed off.

"I used my turtle senses!" John did a wavy motion with his hands, "Is Angelica alright? I heard something break."

Peggy turned on her heel and ran to Angelica's dull pink room, it had just got a new decoration. Blood, her blood. Peggy screamed, " Angelica!" She raced to her side, holding her sister ever so tightly. She saw a note, and gasped.

Laurens saw this and read it outloud, " _-ALEXANDER-, PEGGY, -ANGELICA-.."_ John read outloud the crossed out names. Peggy was shaking now, listening to Angelica's pulse.

"It.. It stopped." Peggy sobbed, police sirens just now showing up. They heard yelling, _'There's a chance to save her!'_ Was there really a chance? Or did Mariah succeed?

"John.. Alexanders name, did he die?" John missed a few heart beats, "No.. Of course not."

"My name was on there John, I-im scared.."John held Peggy close, looking out the window. Leaves had been taped on to spell his name, he shivered in the warm house. He had the feeling he was being watched, but it had to be a cat.

 _A cat named Mariah Reynolds, killing off birds one by one._


	9. My Shot

**[THURSDAY, 5 AM, 3RD PERSON . . .]**

Aaron Burr was intrested in the Schylur sisters, especially Angelica. Burr shook his head and continued to walk the halls of the agency, he saw Thomas and the two sisters talking and walked over.

"Oh, Burr! Have you met Thomas?" Peggy exclaimed.

"We keep meeting.." Burr gritted through his teeth.

"Well Burr, I suppose we got off on the wrong foot?" Eliza suggested, Burr nodded.

"Eliza," "And Peggy!" The two introduced themselves, missing Angelica, Thomas whistled. "The Schylur sisters." Aaron was silent.

"I just noticed I just say 'Aaron Burr', or, 'Who's asking'." Peggy snorted.

"Really?" Eliza sighed.

"Yes."

" So formal!" Thomas teased, Burr nudging his rib cage. For some reason Thomas seemed afraid.

"Anyways, what are you lovely ladies planning on doing?"

The two answered, "Seeing Angelica and Alexander."

"Seeing Jemmy..." Thomas flushed, Peggy whistled.

"Original much." Aaron rolled his eyes,

"You just say that because Angelica turned you down!" Thomas snapped.

"A dare, actually."

"Whatever!"

"Guys!" Eliza sighed, shaking her head.

"Burr is coming with us." Eliza and Peggy dragged Burr away from Thomas, who grunted.

"Peggy is driving! Get in the back, Mr.Butt."

"It's Burr!"

"Whatever!" Both sisters exclaimed as they started the car.

 **[HOSPITAL, 7 AM . . .]**

Eliza and Peggy rushed into Angelica's room, clutching her hands tightly. Scared to let go.

"Angelica!" Eliza shrieked.

"Eliza.." Angelica choked out, Peggy sighed deeply.

"The Schylur sisters."

"They said I lost most of my blood, I might not survive." Eliza and Peggy felt water fill their glassy eyes. Angelica coughed, and looked up at them softly.

"Eliza, tell Alexander I said—" Angelica coughed out a sticky substance, **_blood._** Eliza ripped off the sheet and saw that her stitching had undone, Peggy screamed for a doctor and ran out. Not Angelica. _Please, not her!_ Eliza sobbed.

A doctor ran in and shoved Eliza out of the room, Peggy had a dull look in her eyes.

"Goodbye." Angelica finished her sentance, Eliza sobbed into Peggy's shoulder. Peggy led her to Alexander's room,

"Alexander Hamilton!" Alex stared at her.

"What happened?" He questioned Eliza, who stared at him with guilt.

"Angelica told me to tell you _goodbye._ " Alexanders heart skipped a beat,

"What?"

"She's gone! I prayed this day wouldn't come, Alex." Eliza hugged him tightly,

"I prayed that you both would survive! But I need her..."

"Oh Eliza.."

"Don't _*sniff*_ 'oh Eliza' me!" She snapped, Peggy stood there, silently.

" Eliza, how did she die?" He said with pure fear.

"Mariah Reynolds.."

"Killing us off one by one." Peggy and Eliza said grimly.

"Just for my Laurens?" He snapped.

"Yes, now Angelica is dead because of you!" Eliza shouted, and stormed off. Which was odd for Eliza.

"I'm so sorry Alexander." Peggy sighed, looking at the door.

"I may not live either, Pegs." Peggy felt her stomach twist, "What?"

Alexander passed her a note, which she read out loud. " Seven million just to fail the operation for Alexander Hamilton?"

Peggy dropped the note in disbelief. "Did they read it?"

"Yes." He looked away from Peggys glassy eyes, Peggy ran off the room. He heard arguing, sobbing, until they rushed in and safely took him off the bed.

"What the?" Alexander winced as Peggy shoved him, " Abort!"

Alexander ran off into the agency, which they followed. "What was that?"

"The operation, all doctors were injected with something on their arms!" Jefferson heard this and choked on nothing.

"You must be joking."

"Of course not!"

" .. - ... - ... . -- " Thomas wrote down, handing Eliza it.

 ** _Morse code, find it out and comment it if you want!_**

"Oh god!" The Schylur sister covered her mouth.

"It cannot be real!"

Thomas looked down at the floor, "We have to go under."

"Hell? Thomas, I'm going up." Alexander said sarcastically.

"No! Not on a plane again, to the mine shafts." Thomas mentally and physically faceplamed.

"Where is Angelica?" Everyone was silent.

"She.." Eliza sobbed, explaning it all. Her tears were the only sound to be heard, everyone felt bad.

"Why is Alexander here?" The agents who heard asked.

"Seven million to fail the operation." Peggy looked down at the floor, Thomas bit his lip.

"Laurens ran off, it's our shot." Alexander noted.

"Get changed, Alexander. We'll handle this." Alexander left to get an extra pair of clothing.

"He's right, Mariah might do something." Eliza looked down at the floor.

"Lets go." Thomas ran off, the two sisters following. Thomas stopped in his tracks at a graveyard.

Laurens sighed, placing down some Alstroemeria, Amaryllis, Aster, and Carnation at her grave. 'Angelica' Placed a Daisy in a curl of his,

"We were blinded by Alexander, dearest." Eliza flinched.

"But now I see what I was blinded from, our love." Peggy Covered her mouth.

"Angelica," Thomas inhaled. "I love you." Mariah stabbed him with a syringe, the rushed over. Thomas tackled Mariah and put a knife to her neck while the other two checked Laurens pulse.

"Let go! He's mine!" Mariah struggled in his grip.

"What did you do?"

"You'll never know."

"What is in the mineshafts then?" Mariah was stunned.

"H..how?"

"Speak up." Thomas snapped, Eliza screamed.

 _"Peggy!"_

 _What Thomas saw, caused pure fear to run through his veins._


	10. Schedule new AU i will update!

_**Hear me out.**_

 _ **I will be making a new story, and i'll now be making a schedule on when to update.**_

 _ **This story will be a**_ _ **decided soon.**_

 _ **If you made it though the first 6 chapters I envy your patience, thank you! And I hope this new Au is a fan-favorite aswell.**_

 _ **Thank you for all your support! 3**_


End file.
